the_coexistence_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tenth Doctor
Benefiting from the healing undergone by his predecessor, the 'Tenth Doctor '''possessed an outgoing, lively and genial demeanor that hid his underlying guilt, but it was still present and would appear if the Doctor was overwhelmed. For most of his life, the Doctor was able to successfully project a convivial and even frivolous front. However, when he had to engage in conflict, the Doctor's energies would shift to reveal a fiercely protective man who resolutely guarded what he held dear, and who could be viciously unforgiving to the forces that dared menace them. He was unique in that he was the only incarnation of the Doctor who chose to abort one of his regenerations after being hit by a Dalek ray, channelling the energy into his spare hand without changing his appearance. (Avengers Annihilation) Many of his relationships with companions were shaped, to one degree or another, by romance or dear friendship; he seemed to genuinely love his first companion, Rose Tyler, as the person who helped heal some of the scars of the Time War, and eventually married her, and insisted upon a platonic relationship with Donna Noble and Martha Jones, in other words, a dear friendship with both of them. Indeed, the Tenth Doctor was described by the Moment as "the man who regrets". The fact that he was instantly able to recall the number of Gallifreyan children that he believed had been killed during the war indicated just how keenly he continually felt those horrendous memories. Biography A day to come The First Doctor would occasionally have premonitions of his future incarnations. (PROSE: ''A Big Hand for the Doctor) The First Doctor was shown footage of the Tenth Doctor, as well as his ten other successors, by the Testimony when he expressed doubt over the Twelfth Doctor's identity. (TV: Twice Upon a Time) When the Third Doctor answered a distress call from Harriet Jones in 2006, he found that his regeneration energy was being siphoned off into a future incarnation of himself. He also met Jackie Tyler, who told him she had seen the recently regenerated incarnation. (PROSE: The Christmas Inversion) After their TARDISes merged with each other in the Time Vortex, the Fifth Doctor was able to remember seeing his tenth incarnation separating their TARDISes. (TV: Time Crash) Mawdryn attempted to force the Fifth Doctor to use up his eight remaining regenerations to end his follower's cycle of perpetual rebirth, but this was rendered unnecessary when Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart made physical contact with his younger self and a discharge of temporal energy was released that allowed Mawdryn and his followers to die. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) After the TARDIS became "stalled in the equivalent of a galactic lay-by", the Sixth Doctor had a worried thought of Peri Brown growing old and dying in the TARDIS, while he would "go on regenerating until all his lives were spent." (TV: Vengeance on Varos) When the Master exposed the Valeyard's alliance with High Council to the Sixth Doctor at his trial, he revealed that the Valeyard was acting as the prosecutor for the trial in exchange for the Doctor's remaining regenerations. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) When Ace was sent into the Seventh Doctor's mind, she discovered a room with thirteen cubicles, seven of them empty, while the other six contained shadowy white figures, representing the Doctor's future incarnations. (PROSE: Timewyrm: Revelation) After sealing Gallifrey away in a pocket dimension, (TV: The Day of the Doctor) the Seventh Doctor was able to recall teaming up with his other twelve incarnations to save Gallifrey. (AUDIO: Cold Fusion) After using a Deathworm Morphant to posses a human body, the Master tried to use the Eye of Harmony to steal the Eighth Doctor's remaining regenerations to heal himself, but his plans were foiled when Grace Holloway sent the TARDIS' into a temporal orbit. (TV: Doctor Who) Travelling through the caves of the Death Zone to save Borusafrom the Dark Tower, the War Doctor and Cinder found various cave paintings that depicted the Doctor throughout his life; the War Doctor noticed one of "a lanky man in a blue suit", and recognised it as one of his future incarnations. (PROSE: Engines of War) Post Regeneration The Ninth Doctor absorbed the Time Vortex from his companion, Rose Tyler, to save her life when she became the Bad Wolf entityand transferred it back into the Heart of the TARDIS. The forces of the time vortex began to destroy every cell in his body, and he had to regenerate to save his life. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Because of his status as a living fixed point in time, (TV: Utopia) the Ninth Doctor left Jack Harkness behind on Satellite 5 before regenerating, (TV: The Parting of the Ways) planning to tell Rose that Jack would be "rebuilding the Earth". (TV: Children in Need Special) After regenerating, the new Doctor noted his new teeth, (TV: The Parting of the Ways) and intended to take Rose to the planet Barcelona. The Doctor then explored his new body, noticing he had a mole and seemed to be happy. With Rose suffering an emotional crisis over his sudden change, he instead decided to take her home to the Powell Estate in London. En route, he convinced her of his identity by reminding her of the first word his predecessor had said to her, before he began to suffer adverse effects from his regeneration. Experiencing manic hyperactivity, he accelerated the TARDIS' speed. (TV: Children in Need Special) Crash-landing the TARDIS on the Powell Estate on Christmas Eve 2006, the Doctor fell into a coma after wishing Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith a Merry Christmas. He snapped out of it briefly to save Mickey and the Tylers from a Roboform Christmas tree, but the stress of waking up too soon made matters worse and he collapsed again. He slept through much of the ongoing invasion by the Sycorax. When the TARDIS was taken aboard a Sycorax spaceship on Christmas morning, he awoke with the help of some tea that seeped into a component of the TARDIS, (TV: The Christmas Invasion) alongside regeneration energy which he seeped from his third incarnation, who had arrived in Jackie's apartment moments before. (PROSE: The Christmas Inversion) The Doctor awoke just in time to stop Fadros Pallujikaa's blood control of humanity. The Doctor challenged the leader to a duel over the fate of Earth. In the ensuing sword fight, the Sycorax leader chopped off the Doctor's hand. However, because he was still within the first fifteen hours of his regeneration cycle, he grew a new hand and went on to win the duel for the Earth. When the Sycorax leader went back on the deal, the Doctor ejected him from the ship, killing him, proclaiming that he was a "no second chances" sort of man. As the Sycorax fled, Prime Minister Harriet Jones ordered Torchwood to destroy the ship. The angered Doctor spoke some words into her aide's ear, "Don't you think she looks tired", to bring about Jones' premature downfall. After choosing his new outfit, the Doctor had Christmas dinner with Mickey and the Tylers. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) First Adventures with Rose The Doctor lost his TARDIS on Serac to a Sontaran squad, led by Snathe. Trying to get his ship back, the Doctor allied with his old enemies on their mission to locate Thanatos the Worldbane, the greatest super-weapon in creation. When they found it, Thanatos killed Snathe and, finding Sontarans to be a stagnant race, plotted to destroy their homeworld, Sontar. Luckily, Lerox, a kind-hearted Sontaran, convinced Thanatos that the Sontarans were worth sparing. The Doctor left Lerox with the idea of founding a new Sontaran rig called "The Hope of Sontar", hopeful that other Sontarans could learn from Lerox's compassion. (COMIC: The Betrothal of Sontar) Visiting the British Museum with Mickey and Jackie, the Doctor and Rose discovered a statue of Rose was housed in the museum. Travelling to Rome in 120 to investigate, the Doctor found a sentient machine that could grant wishes called GENIE and, in a series of paradoxical events, Rose and the Doctor were turned into statues and restored, with the Doctor travelling to the Renaissance era and taking sculpting lessons from Michelangelo, sculpting the stone Rose in the museum. With the wishes reversed and the chaos smoothed, the Doctor and Rose wished the GENIE could have its freedom and allowed it to live its life in peace. (PROSE: The Stone Rose) The Doctor then atomised the Waterhive for drowning multiple Navy soldiers to serve as incubators for their larvae. (PROSE: The Feast of the Drowned) When the TARDIS jumped a time track with Rose inside, the Doctor was trapped on the Powell Estate for a week, waiting for its return. After failing to impress Jackie, he moved in with Mickey, disrupting his date with a local girl. Using Mickey's television, the Doctor was able to prevent a Bandrigan from invading Earth. Realising his presence was having a negative effect on Mickey's life, the Doctor left him and Rose to spend a few days alone together when his TARDIS finally returned. (COMIC: The Lodger) Whilst Rose was at home, the Doctor unsuccessfully tried to save Elton Pope's mother from an Elemental Shade from the Howling Halls. (TV: Love & Monsters) Before taking off in the TARDIS again, Rose decided to take the Doctor to a local shopping mall. While there, she showed off a golden bracelet that Mickey had purchased for her. The Doctor noted that he was uneasy because of all of the window-shop dummies present, which closely resembled Autons. After saying this, one of the dummies turned and looked at them, revealing that it was the last Auton left from the 2005 invasion. The Auton had no interest in invading the planet, and simply wanted attention which it simply wasn't getting pretending to be a window shop dummy. The Doctor's solution was to go back in time a week and enter into the mall's Mannequin Challenge competition, which the team won after staying in the same pose for 15 minutes. It was then that the Auton revealed that Rose's bracelet was in-fact plastic, much to Rose's dismay. (COMIC: Untitled) Taking off from the Powell Estate, the Doctor was summoned to the New New York Hospital on New Earth by the Face of Boe. Inside the hospital, the Doctor discovered the Sisters of Plenitude were creating human clones and infecting them with every disease to develop cures for other patients. Discovering that his old foe, Cassandra O'Brien, had possessed Rose, the Doctor cured all of the clones with the hospital lift's disinfectant, along with the treatments developed by the Sisters, with a reluctant Cassandra's help as she had set them free to rampage while briefly possessing the Doctor along the way. This created a new lifeform in the process, and the sisters were arrested by the NNYPD while the Doctor talked with the Face of Boe. While the Doctor tried to make Cassandra leave Rose's body and accept death, she found a volunteer in her servant, Chip, for her to enter, but as he only had a "half-life", Chip's body began failing. With Cassandra convinced it was her time, the Doctor took her back in time to die in the arms of her younger self. (TV: New Earth) After being reduced to the size of flies, (COMIC: Which Switch?) the Doctor and Rose stopped the Mirrorlings from escaping from their dimension. (COMIC: Mirror Image) The Doctor and Rose next visited a futuristic theme park resembling a forest in England, where they encountered a robot disguised as a witch. They also stopped an ex-employee from sabotaging the park in a revenge plot. (COMIC: Down the Rabbit Hole) he Doctor and Rose instigated Krakatoa's eruption to stop the Chalderansfrom stealing Earth's lava, (COMIC: Under the Volcano) and travelled to a space-station orbiting Jupiter, where they stopped the Disinfectodroids from turning a peaceful planet into the Solar System's planet-sized rubbish dump. (COMIC: The Germ War) The Doctor and Rose later visited Belgium in 1914 and became caught in a battle between a German platoon, led by the brutal captain Rotmund, and the alien Warfreekz machine. Rose stopped the war by singing Robbie Williams' "Angels", which forced both parties to withdraw as they thought she was the Angel of Death. (COMIC: Warfreekz!) The Doctor and Rose took an accidental trip to 1879 Scotland, where they and Sir Robert MacLeish protected Queen Victoria from an assassination attempt by the Brethren at Torchwood House. As a reward, the Doctor was knighted by the Queen, but he and Rose were also banished from the British Empirebecause their blasé attitude to danger unnerved the Queen. (TV: Tooth and Claw) Following an adventure with "space dragons", Rose received a call from her mother who, unbeknownst to her and the Doctor, was being coerced by Harvesters whom had isolated her from N-Space in a bid to lure the Doctor and his TARDIS. However, their gambit failed when Jackie, having been convinced by Jack Harkness, addressed the Doctor with a firm order for him to leave just before the TARDIS could materialise, robbing the Harvesters of their opportunity. (AUDIO: Wednesdays For Beginners) Trying to visit China, the Doctor and Rose became trapped in a virtual reality of London created by a troubled teenager named Craig Phillips, who was trying to recover from his sister's death by creating a fantasy world populated by imaginary people and creatures. Craig expelled Rose into the real world, whilst the Doctor took control of the virtual reality. He rebooted the virtual world with the assistance of Cath Lloyd, who was actually a Cyrelleod from Happytimz Universal who accidentally gave Craig the power to create this world. With Craig's imaginary world gone, the Doctor forced him to confront his grief. (COMIC: F.A.Q.) Investigating futuristic skyscrapers in Milan in 1925, the Doctor and Rose met Roman legion Valente and returned him to 3rd century Wales, also taking Altea Orsi aboard the TARDIS. There, the foursome ran into the Hajor, who considered themselves the new Lords of Time following the Time War, which had devastated their dimension. At the cost of his own life, Valente banished the Hajor back to their own dimension to stop them from altering Earth's history. (COMIC: The Futurists) On a Magellan-class star cruiser, the Doctor and Rose met Pakafroon Wabster, "the greatest rock band in history". The Doctor tried to repair their damaged ship to get them to a big performance that could seal their musical future. Alongside band members Sticks Rooster and Clifford Banks, he found a saboteur at large on the ship. The ship's engines exploded, killing everyone on board, including Rose. Luckily, the explosion trapped the ship in a time-loop and the Doctor was able to prevent the disaster from happening and uncovered the saboteur as Jacey, who wanted to kill the band in a "tragic accident" so that they would become legends across the universe. (COMIC: Interstellar Overdrive) Separated from Rose after an intended trip to the Moon, the Doctor met archaeologist Frank Openshaw and stopped a lone Dalek's plan to transform every human throughout Earth's history into Dalek form. After this, the Dalek tried to trick the Doctor into finding it a new home so that it could rebuild the Dalek Empire. However, the Doctor gave it a self-destructive Time Ring, which he later used on the Dalek after its true intentions were revealed. (PROSE: I Am a Dalek) Reunion with Sarah Jane Smith Following a tip off from Mickey, the Doctor and Rose went undercover at Deffry Vale High School, where the Doctor was reunited with Sarah Jane Smith, who was also investigating the school. After repairing K9 Mark III and making amends with her, he learned that Krillitane oil was being used to boost the children's intelligence and that the Krillitanes were using the children's minds to solve the Skasis Paradigm. After confronting the Krillitanes at the school resulted in him and the others being pursued, K9 sacrificed himself to blow up the Krillitanes with their oil, destroying the empty school in the process. The Doctor asked Sarah Jane to rejoin him on his travels, but she declined, but suggested that the Doctor allow Mickey to accompany him and Rose on their travels, as he was finally ready to see the universe. Before they departed, the Doctor also built a new K9 as parting gift for Sarah Jane, giving it all the memories of the previous model. (TV: School Reunion) Mickey Becomes a Companion With Mickey now aboard, The TARDIS landed on the a spaceshipin the 51st century, where the Doctor and his companions found that the crewmembers' organs were used as "parts" by the repair droids after the ship had been damaged. The droids created time windows to find the ship's namesake, Reinette, Madame de Pompadour, to complete repairs. While investigating, the Doctor travelled throughout Reinette's life through use of the time windows, fighting the droids throughout 18th century France and developing a romantic relationship with Reinette. When the droids came to harvest Madame de Pompadour, the Doctor broke through a time window to the court of Versailles in 1758, shattering the connection to the ship and stranding himself and the droids from the ship, causing the droids to deactivate from a lack of purpose. Initially resigning himself to living with Reinette, the Doctor found a link back to the ship and his TARDIS through her old fireplace. The Doctor tried going back through the fireplace so that he could take Reinette to see the universe, but the loose connection to the time window meant she had already died when he returned. After reading a heartfelt letter she had left him, the Doctor was left devastated. (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) After Rose became infected with an Iagnon grub, the Doctor sent Rose into a dream where he was dating her mother and Mickey had an Amazonian girlfriend so that her jealously could drive the creature out of her body. (COMIC: The Green-Eyed Monster) Whilst travelling through time, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey fell through a crack in time, ending up on a parallel Earth more technologically advanced. While the TARDIS had died upon landing in the alternate universe, the Doctor managed to power a surviving piece of the TARDIS, but the piece of the TARDIS required a twenty-four hour recharging cycle before the TARDIS could restore itself. When Rose found her father, Pete Tyler, was alive in this world, the Doctor cautioned her against making contact, as he wasn't actually her father. While Mickey searched for the parallel version of his grandmother, the Doctor gave in to Rose's request to attend the birthday party of her parallel mother. At the party, the Doctor was horrified to discover a parallel version of the Cybermen had been created, and he could only watch as they crashed the party, and killed the guests inside. (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) Escaping, the Doctor allied himself with the Preachers, and broke into Cybus Industries to confront the creator of the Cybermen, John Lumic, only to see he had been forcibly converted into the Cyber-Controller. The Doctor bought time by trading philosophical ideas with Lumic while subtly telling Mickey and Jake Simmonds to hack the Lumic family database to find the cancellation code to the Cybermen's emotional inhibitors. Mickey texted Rose the code, and the Doctor connected the phone with the code to deactivate the Cybermen's inhibitors, causing them to explode, along with Cybus Industries. When it came time to leave, Mickey chose to stay behind to fight Cybermen worldwide, as he didn't fit in with the Doctor and Rose's close relationship. The Doctor and Rose honoured Mickey's wishes and returned to their universe, where they visited Jackie at the Powell Estate. (TV: The Age of Steel) The Platform One mystery The Doctor answered a summoning from the Forest of Cheem and discovered the guests of Platform Onewere disappearing. He stopped a cyborg called Montodon Slemm from harvesting the Forest, but they vanished. Intrigued, he and Rose set off to find out who was responsible. (COMIC: Growing Terror) Tracking down Cal MacNannovich, the Doctor and Rose travelled to Woldyhooland met film director Zemm Foolini, only to find Cal had also gone missing. Whilst there, he stopped a Banjunx creature from killing the cast and crew. (COMIC: Hyperstar Rising) Following another trail, the Doctor attended the astro space race. He chased Skip Pyleen across the galaxy in a pod to stop him from stealing and selling the Hyposlip 500 to the Rakkonoids, eventually capturing him and having the corrupt racer arrested. (COMIC: Death Race Five Billion) The Doctor took Rose to the University of Rago Rago 56 Rago to gather information about Platform One from the Chosen Scholars of Class 55. They found books were being downloaded into students' minds via a mindlink device. However, the software was infected with a Macrobe virus. Fighting off the infection himself, the Doctor stopped the Macrobes from using his Time Lord mind and his TARDIS to spread the infection across time and space. His victory was short-lived when he found the Chosen Scholars had also disappeared. (COMIC: The Macrobe Menace) Using a book from the Rago university, the Doctor and Rose next ended up on Gameworld Gamma, where they discovered a human colony was being hunted for sport by royalty, headed by Platform guests Mr and Mrs Pakoo. He closed down the games and sent the humans back to Earth. He found the Pakoos had been taken, but he knew that, unlike the others, they had been taken to attract his attention. (COMIC: The Hunt of Doom) After Rose disappeared, the Doctor finally learned the truth: the vengeful brother of the Moxx of Balhoon, the Elth of Balhoon, had been kidnapping all the guests as he felt they had condemned his brother to his death on Platform One. Recognising his grief with his own, the Doctor released all the kidnapped guests and persuaded them to help Elth through his grief. (COMIC: Reunion of Fear) At one point, Rose and the Doctor considered purchasing a pet for the TARDIS. They decided to visit Paws 'N' Claws, only to discover that the pet store was being run by peaceful Cybermen who had settled into the consumer environment. However, when Rose objected to the conversion of mice into Cybermice, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to defeat the Cybermen. They briefly considered helping to cure the Cybermice, but when a mouse dressed up like the Doctor began fighting with them, they decided that K9 was the only pet that could stay on the TARDIS. (COMIC: Untitled) The Doctor and Rose were sent into the body of Queen Svelna to destroy an alien infection that was destroying her blood cells, (COMIC: A Delicate Operation) helped to form an alliance between the Dramosand Galathos to save the dying Galathos with the Dramos' healing blood, (COMIC: Blood and Tears) and stopped bad-tempered TV chef Rammzi from taking over Terry's Café. (COMIC: Fried Death) In 1974, the Doctor and Rose investigated an alien insect that was kidnapping youths and replacing their blood cells with its own and burnt down the house that the insect was stationed, killing it. (PROSE: Cuckoo-Spit) The Doctor next took Rose to Phostris to meet the first humans in history who travelled through hyperspace. He found the human pioneers had been reduced to a life of slavery by a super-intelligent cat called Mitzi, who had drifted through hyperspace and gained intelligence and superiority. He stopped her from torturing the population into slavery and foiled her attack on Earth by breaking her connection with hyperspace, which reduced her to a normal cat. After discovering Mitzi was actually Rose's childhood cat Puffin, he left the cat on the Powell Estate in the 1990s to be adopted by a young Rose. (PROSE: The Cat Came Back) Taking Rose home to see her mother, the Doctor discovered the population of Earth had been trapped in ice by a group of alien entities. The Doctor destroyed the ice machine, raising the temperature and releasing humanity. (COMIC: Bizarre Zero) Soon after, the Doctor and Rose rescued human colonists from Wumba's World of Wild, an alien safari park in the 41st century. (COMIC: Save the Humans!) The Doctor took Rose to Muswell Hill on the eve of Queen Elizabeth II's coronation in 1953, where people had been mysteriously taken from their homes. Taking the "domestic approach", the Doctor found Grandma Connolly's face had been completely removed, and that the same had happened to the others who had been kidnapped. After Rose also had had her face taken, the enraged Doctor discovered that the Wire was using the coronation to feed on the electrical activity of the brain, "taking people's faces, their essences", using Mr Magpie to do so. After nearly being consumed himself, the Doctor found the Wire and Magpie up Alexandra Palace and climbed after them to prevent the Wire from becoming manifest again by converting the "big transmitter" into a receiver of all of the faces of the people watching the coronation. With Tommy Connolly's help, he turned the receiver back into a transmitter and trapped the Wire's electrical signal onto a video cassette, freeing everyone, including Rose and Grandma Connolly. (TV: The Idiot's Lantern) While in 2007 Wales, the Doctor encountered the Cynrog, who were trying to bring back their god, Balor, by sacrificing the humans. After the alien was brought back, it was soon destroyed. (PROSE: The Nightmare of Black Island) Taking a break on Askenflatt Minor, the Doctor was teleported to what appeared to be a broadcast of The Solar News Show. The Doctor told his interviewer "Jazami Paxxo", who had heard of the Doctor's reputation as a saviour of worlds, that he would be willing to defend the Askenflatt system from Hasval the Destroyer. The visual of Paxxo disappeared, and the Doctor realised this was a trap set up by Hasval using a hologram projector, and there was no TV show at all. Rose pointed the hologram projector at the Doctor, and unwittingly created hundreds of duplicated projections of the Doctor. The Doctor, along with his duplicates, warned Hasval to leave this sector of space and renounce war. When Hasval agreed, the Doctor and Rose then returned to Askenflatt Minor. (PROSE: The Hero Factor) The Doctor and Rose travelled to Bath in 1840 to pick up the first Penny Black stamp. They discovered the inkers at the printing presses had been hypnotised by a Hobothy, who intended to use the ink in the stamps to channel its hypnotic powers. Rose pushed the Hobothy into a printing press, and the Hobothy was crushed by the press operator Thomas Scott. The Doctor explained that without the Hobothy, the ink was now harmless. The Doctor then sent a letter Rose wrote about this adventure to Rose's mother with a squashed Hobothy stamp on the envelope. (PROSE: Stamp of Approval) Rose discovered a Slitheen scout in a funfair who, after trying out the rides, planned to make a twisted version of the fair where humans would be hunted. The Slitheen chased Rose down a water slide, where at the bottom, the Doctor had filled the water in the pool with vinegar from a chip van, causing the Slitheen to explode. (PROSE: No Fun at the Fair) After Jackie called Rose about an invasion, she and the Doctor went to Norwich. When the Zaross invaded, the Doctor didn't recognise the species. He worked out that the Zaross were faking the battle and giving the humans fake weapons. He turned the drones off when he realised that the Zaross were wearing make-up and prosthetics. Soon afterwards, he realised that they were making a TV show and was appalled by it. He managed to get to the mothership and planned to call the Shadow Proclamation but Jess Ellmore stopped him. He pointed out to the Leader that the directors of the show were just exploiting them which gave them enough influence to destroy their masters. (AUDIO: Infamy of the Zaross) The Doctor decided to take Rose to Slough to visit a telescope and ended up in a fencing match with Chavalier D'Eon. After getting to look through the telescope, he spotted an invasion fleet. After meeting up with Chavalier D-Eon, they travelled towards London to the house of Christopher Dalliard. The Doctor was introduced as Luigi Barver, an operatic tenor, and accidentally agreed to perform. When Rose was taken, he was determined to find the slavers. He stopped Joxer and Hempel's plan by destroying their weapons bank. He used his status as a superior being to get them to release all their slaves which they had ever sold. (AUDIO: The Sword of the Chevalier) Rose asked the Doctor to take her skiing, and programmed the TARDIS to land in the nearest place with the optimum weather. They ended up going to Coldstar. Upon investigating, they found the space piratessabotaging the robot Management. The Doctor used the remnants of Management to direct himself around the base. He then reversed the Ice Warriors' plan and sent the base into the moon. He was appalled that Hasskor sent his foot soldiers on a suicide mission and escaped. After Lorna told him that Ice Warriors existed on her planet, he showed Hasskor footage from the planet. Hasskor then died but not before setting his suit to self-destruct. (AUDIO: Cold Vengeance) The Doctor attempted to take Rose to the Galápagos Islands, but the TARDIS landed in Twycross instead. The Doctor suddenly noticed a large gathering of monkeys, and used a bunch of bananas to lead them into the TARDIS. Travelling just outside the monkey enclosure at the Twycross Zoo, the Doctor discovered that a group of five humans had been trapped inside. After freeing them and learning that they had been trapped by the "Zoo mascot" in "the lizard suit," he took Rose to the Reptile House. There, they discovered that the reptile zookeeper was in fact a Silurian named Wanda who had trapped the humans in the enclosure because she believed that they were monkeys themselves. After teaching Wanda about many of the differences between monkeys and humans, the Doctor and Rose again departed for the Galápagos Islands. (COMIC: Untitled) Facing the Beast The Doctor and Rose landed inside Sanctuary Base 6 on Krop Tor, a planet that was in perpetual orbit around the black hole K37 Gem 5, and lost the TARDIS following an earthquake. The humans of Sanctuary Base 6, having come to Krop Tor to discover the source of power emanating from the planet's core which allowed the planet to orbit the black hole, refused to divert their drill to collect the TARDIS. In the base, the Beast had been terrorising the explorers and possessing their servants, the Ood. The Doctor and Ida Scott, the science officer of Sanctuary Base 6, descended into the core of the planet and discovered a pit which had started opening. (TV: The Impossible Planet) With the transport tube back to the surface rendered unusable by the Beast, the Doctor decided to descend into the pit alone. Inside, he came face-to-face with the Beast and tried conversing, though its consciousness had already escaped to Toby Zed, the expedition's archaeologist. Realising the Beast's jailers thought of the Beast's escape, the Doctor shattered the vase keeping the planet orbiting the black hole. At the same time, Toby was ejected from the Sanctuary Base 6 rocket by Rose. Though willing to "go along for the ride", the Doctor discovered his TARDIS by accident; he saved Ida Scott, but didn't have enough time to rescue the Ood. Towing the rocket safely away from the black hole, the Doctor "swapped passengers" and resumed his travels with Rose. (TV: The Satan Pit) Further Adventures with Rose The Doctor and Rose were later notated to be in a chase with a Hoix, where the Doctor briefly re-encountered an adult Elton Pope, but Elton ran away as the Doctor and Rose left in the TARDIS. (TV: Love & Monsters) Arriving in Africa in the 22nd century, the Doctor met the Wurms, who were seeking to destroy the art works of their enemies, the Valnaxi, who had taken on the form of humans. The Doctor got rid of both species before they could do any further damage to Earth. (PROSE: The Art of Destruction) On Laylora, the Doctor thwarted the Witiku, who were trying to drive aliens off the planet. (PROSE: The Price of Paradise) When Elton Pope used Jackie in his efforts to make contact with him, the Doctor tracked him down on Rose's behalf so Rose could berate him for upsetting her mother. He unwittingly saved Elton from being absorbed by Victor Kennedy after arriving. Kennedy tried threatening Elton's life so he could take over the TARDIS, but the Doctor refused. He told Kennedy that the members of LINDA, who had already been absorbed, would have had something to say about absorbing Elton. They pulled at Kennedy's stomach, causing him to drop his cane. Elton broke the cane's limitation field that was preventing the ground from absorbing him. Though he couldn't save the others' lives, the Doctor brought the consciousness of Ursula Blake back, but stuck as a face on piece of concrete. He then told Elton the truth about his mother's death. (TV: Love & Monsters) After defeating Professor Janus in Victorian London, the Doctor and Rose, posing as detectives, uncovered a cult of vampires led by Count Dracula of Wallachia. Racing against time to save the vampire's victims, the Doctor met Oscar Wilde, who was in prison suffering from an alien disease. The Doctor staged a prison break, cured Oscar and destroyed the vampires. (COMIC: Bat Attack!) Proving to Rose that his adventures were not completely dangerous, the Doctor re-installed a randomiserinto the TARDIS, which transported him and Rose to the thirteenth moon of the thirteenth planet in the Thirteenth Galaxy, on the thirteenth day of the thirteenth year of the 13th century. There, they met the Triskaidekaphobes, the unluckiest species in creation. The Doctor discovered Bob Kreesus had been kidnapping Triskaidekaphobes and stealing their fortune. After returning the Triskaidekaphobes' luck, the Doctor confronted Bob on a cliff, where Bob accidentally fell to his death. (COMIC: Triskaidekaphobia) After narrowly escaping the Erewon Armada, the Doctor accidentally landed the TARDIS inside a giant pinball machine, which was used to trap game-addicted people. With Rose forced to play, the Doctor took control of the game, and took a strike at the TARDIS, which saved his ship and freed him and Rose. (COMIC: Pinball Wizard) The Doctor and Rose went to 2012 to see the Olympics, where they met Chloe Webber, a girl who had been possessed by a lone Isolus, who was trapping other children from her street in drawings to give the Isolus company. Despite attempting to help the Isolus, the Doctor was trapped in a drawing, along with the TARDIS. (TV: Fear Her) Inside the drawing, the Doctor fought scribble creatures, saved Ginger and Stuart (GAME: Art Attack) and was able to draw a depiction of the Olympic torch and pointed at it to aid Rose. Once Rose tossed the Isolus' pod into the Olympic flame to recharge it, the Doctor and the children were freed from the drawing. As the torch bearer had been injured by the pod, the Doctor took his place, lighting the Olympic flame himself. Reuniting with Rose, the Doctor warned her that he felt a "storm" coming when she said that no-one would ever separate them. (TV: Fear Her) In the city of Vanezia, the Doctor and Rose allied with future musical hit Frederico Gobbo to investigate an opera house that shouldn't have been located in Vanezia. They found the owner, Magrillo, was draining people's energy to power a machine called the Orchestra, which transmitted mathematic equations into space. The Doctor overloaded the machine by getting Fredrick to sing a bad song, destroying it and killing Magrillo. After this, he discovered the Orchestra had turned Fredrick into the musical talent he was destined to become. (COMIC: Opera of Doom!) The Doctor and Rose later came under attack from skeletons in a graveyard. Seeking solace at Ivy Hensonshome, the Doctor discovered the skeletons had been animated to act as repair men by a terraforming device that had fell to Earth. (PROSE: Gravestone House) They stopped an Arcadian arms dealer from using sentient bombs called Smart Bombs to bomb a planet by stranding him on the planet he was hired to obliterate. (COMIC: Smart Bombs) and visited an art gallery on the Moon, where they discovered an artist had used a soul extractor to improve his painting and had ended up turning it into an intelligent creature. (PROSE: Untitled) The Doctor became intrigued by the disappearance of Lower Downham, travelliing there with Rose to 1962to unravel the mystery. He discovered the village had been evacuated by the Viyrans, who had followed a dangerous chemical weapon to Earth. The chemical couldn't be neutralised, so the Doctor and Rose left the Viyrans to place a perceptual barrier across the entire village. (PROSE: No One Died) The Doctor risked a visit to Sunset Strip, a lawless planet populated by bounty hunters, gangsters and mobs. He discovered he owed a million credits to Mr Lippizzaner, leader of the notorious Trigger Brothers. Although there was a large bounty on his head, the Doctor stopped the Triggers and their business rival, Don Corpulone, from finding "the Bird", a Glitterbird egg from a rare robot species whose were studded with diamonds. He installed detective robots to arrest the two mob families and re-established law and order on the planet. (COMIC: Gangster's Paradise) The Doctor treated Rose to a visit to Paris. However, they discovered that they had become trapped in the Facade, a computer that enhanced people's perception of "Perfect Paris". Alongside resistance fighters, the Doctor and Rose destroyed the Facade with the use of a computer virus. (COMIC: A Date to Remember) Taking Rose for a steak meal, the Doctor accidentally transported them to Phijax IV, where they were forced to fight as entertainment for the Glutonoid, who threatened to eat Rose if they didn't. The Doctor injected the Glutonoid with TARDIS pills, which destroyed it. (COMIC: The Glutonoid Menace) The Doctor and Rose visited a rocky, barren planet and watched giant creatures, similar to manta rays in appearance, fly past, where Rose expressed that she would stay with the Doctor forever. (TV: Army of Ghosts) The Battle of Canary Wharf Returning to the Powell Estate, the Doctor and Rose found humanity was being visited by beings believed to be ghosts of loved ones. The Doctor tracked the signal to Torchwood Tower in Canary Wharf and was taken prisoner by Yvonne Hartman, leader of the Torchwood Institute. He strongly opposed their use of "ghost shifts" for a power source, as it was ripping a hole between parallel worlds which increased in size with every iteration. The original tear was caused by a Void Ship. Two computer technicians, secretly under the control of Cybermen, restarted the ghost shift. The ghosts, who were actually Cybermen, came from the parallel world where the Doctor and Rose had left Mickey. As the Cybermen invaded Earth, the void ship opened, revealing the Cult of Skaro, a group of Daleks (TV: Army of Ghosts) with a Genesis Ark, a Time Lord prison ship containing millions of Daleks. As Daleks and Cybermen waged war with each other, the Doctor was transported back to the Cybermen's original universe, where he reunited with Pete Tyler at that universe's Torchwood, where the People's Republic took over when the Preachers knew what it was doing. With the Preachers, the Doctor returned to his universe. With the help of a short alliance between the Cybermen and the Preachers, the Doctor rescued Rose and Mickey, who had found his way back to the main universe, from their imprisonment by the Cult of Skaro. In the confusion, Mickey accidentally opened the Genesis Ark and released millions of Daleks. The group then saved Jackie from being upgraded by the Cybermen; Jackie and the parallel Pete had an emotional "reunion" and kissed. To defeat his warring enemies, the Doctor needed to open the Void; doing so would suck anything covered in "Void stuff" into it and seal off the two universes for good. Realising that Rose was also covered in Void energy, the Doctor sent an unwilling Rose, along with Mickey, Pete, Jackie and the Preachers, back to the parallel Earth, where they would be safe, but Rose refused to leave the Doctor and returned, knowing she would never see her family again. Together, the Doctor and Rose opened the Void and the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked in. The plan initially went smoothly, until Rose's lever malfunctioned, threatening to halt the operation. Rose secured the lever, but couldn't keep her grip. (TV: Doomsday) The Doctor was in surprise with his first encounter in years with the light side of the balance known as Twilight that rescued Rose from a terrible fate. He is assured by the agent of Twilight that they would meet again after she explained to them what the Balance was, making the Doctor realize this was only the beginning. The Doctor was even more surprised to find parallel Pete, Jackie and Mickey back on Earth, learning that the agents of Twilight were also working at the parallel universe and convinced them to return to this Earth. The Doctor and Rose then decided to have a relaxing vacation elsewhere. (The Butterfly Effect) New Adventures with Rose While trying to find a place to relax, the Doctor and Rose both end up on Planet Arus (Enter: the Phoenix) (Homecoming) (Into the Woods) (Darkairai) (Home and Away) (It's Complicated) (Home and Away) (Bring On the Night) (Collision Course) The War with Thanos (The Road to Annihilation) (Avengers Annihilation)Category:Non Human Characters Category:Main Coexistenceverse Hero Category:Male Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Alien Being Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Doctor Who Doctors Category:Doctor Who Characters